


Don't Fall

by bathylas



Series: Lame High School Stuff [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathylas/pseuds/bathylas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a bet that he'll get Raiden to fall in love with him. Things will obviously not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from [rokukazuya](http://www.rokukazuya.tumblr.com)!  
> i didn't really think people liked the mgr high school au thing, but i guess i was wrong, please enjoy.  
> not sure how many parts i will make to this, but i will definitely continue it as long as people are interested.

It all started with a dare, one night, between a group of obnoxious teenagers.

"Bullshit, Monsoon! I could have anyone I wanted." Sam said, slamming his can of soda on the table next to him.

One of the school’s most intimidating students, all for some reason nicknamed, and would only respond by their chosen aliases, had decided to meet up at one of their houses on a Saturday night. No one remembers how the argument was triggered, but now Sam and Monsoon were both on their feet, ready for their verbal fight to become physical.

"Don’t kid yourself, you’ve never lasted in a relationship for longer than a week," Monsoon snapped back, crossing his arms. "You’re so unbearable as a lover that no one can stand you for very long."

"Oh, really? As if you do any better, you can’t think about anyone else but yourself! Do you need me to prove it to you? Fine! Give me someone at our school and I _guarantee_ they’ll fall in love with me."

"I’ll bet fifty bucks that they won’t."

"Deal, give me a name."

After a moment of silence, Monsoon’s frustrated grimace bloomed into a shit eating grin.

"If you can’t get _Raiden_ to fall in love with you in a month, then you’re money is mine."

There was a pause, Sam debating whether to take the risk or hurt his pride by backing down. His face fell for half a second - he knew that Raiden hated him - *hated* him, and the bet would be an absolute challenge.

Then again, Samuel Rodrigues never backed down from a challenge.

"Deal. I hope you’re not planning to spend that money."

The debate ended with determined grins and a firm handshake.

On Monday, Sam wasn’t feeling so confident.

He was on the other end of the hall, looking at Raiden, who was with his friends. He cursed under his breath and started walking.

It was the blonde-headed girl who was talking by the time he made it up to them. “Well, of course I *did* the work, what kind of person do you think I-” she stopped when she saw the Brazilian, face falling.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I borrow Raiden for a moment?" Sam felt the need to be cautious about how he approached this, since picking up someone who hates his guts wasn’t his usual routine.

Courtney grimaced, eventually nodding and pushing Raiden lightly on the shoulder. “Go on, might as well see what he wants,” she said, giving one last glare before turning around and walking away. “I’ll see you around, Raiden.”

The man in question sighed, looking at Sam and wordlessly following to a less crowded hallway not too far off.

"What do you want from me, Sam?" Raiden asked, eyebrow raising.

Sam stopped for a moment - he didn’t exactly practice what he was going to say.

"Ah, how do I put this," he muttered with a hand on his chin. Raiden gave him maybe a second of silence before clearing his throat.

"I don’t have all day, Rodrigues, if you called me over with nothing to say I’ll just go."

Sam nearly panicked, grabbing Raiden’s arm and pulling him closer, only a few inches short of being chest-to-chest. Realizing what he had done, Sam let go just as quickly as he grabbed him, stepping away and groaning.

"I apologize, what I need to ask from you isn’t particularly easy," he spoke, giving the platinum blonde a frustrated smile, who in turn crossed his arms.

"In what universe do you think I’ll do a favor for you? It’s obvious that I _don’t_ like you,*" Raiden spat back. Sam sighed.

"I understand that, but please hear me out."

Sam took a deep breath, deciding he might as well just go for it.

"I’d like to go on a date with you."

Silence.

"Excuse me?"

Sam sighed for the hundredth time that day, running a hand through his raven hair.

"Look, I know it sounds odd, but I," he paused, not sure which route to take. He could lie and say he liked him (which wasn’t too hard to do, regardless of what he thought of Raiden’s personality, that boy was _fine_ ) and risk humiliation, or tell him about the bet and also probably risk humiliation.

How about a bit of both?

"You see, a few days ago Monsoon and I were talking," he started, eyes locked on Raiden to observe his expression. "And he gave me a challenge to go out with someone. If it worked, I’d get some money out of it."

Raiden did not look very convinced.

"I know it’s strange to you but out of anyone else in this school, I would pick you. While this was a money-driven decision I do have quite an interest in you.

"So, if you agree to at the very least _look_ like you’re interested in me, I’ll let you in on it. A split of the winnings. I’ll even pay for any date we go on, the money doesn’t mean so much to me as the… bragging rights, if you will."

Raiden’s expression still remained unreadable. Was he an actor?

"So I’ll get money if I give you the right to brag that you went out with me," he finally said, lips pointing in a frown.

"No, no, not like that. Bragging rights that I won his little bet. I see you a lot higher than that, I assure you."

Sam’s lip twitched, he was losing him. He gently rested his finger underneath the other’s chin, forcing eye contact. Startled blues glanced into his own dark eyes as he continued.

"Please, Raiden, do this for me and I’ll owe you," he pleaded, ridiculously close to the other student.

Raiden huffed, tearing himself away from Sam’s hold. _If he wasn't so attractive, this would be over a lot sooner._ “Fine, I’ll help you.”

Sam grinned the massive smile he was known for.

"Thank you, Raiden! Ah, I’m so relieved I could kiss you!" Sam laughed.

"It’d be more convincing if you did," Raiden deadpanned, a little irritated for giving in.

Sarcasm or not, Sam took it.

He leaned in, giving Raiden a kiss on the lips that almost felt sincere if it wasn’t coming from someone who was out for his own interests. It took a surprising amount of concentration from the blonde not to kiss back.

Damn it all, attractive assholes would be his downfall.

Sam parted slowly as if it was the last thing he wanted to do, spacing apart and diving in for one last peck, before parting completely with a charming smile.

"I assure you, bonito, you will not regret this," he murmurs, running a finger along Raiden’s jawline.

"P-pet names already?" Raiden replied, cursing himself for stuttering, and knowing that Sam caught that with how his smile turned devious.

"As long as you don’t mind, I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do," Sam said. "On that note, would you go on a date with me, say, Friday night?"

Raiden rolled his eyes. “Sure,” he said, eyebrows furrowed at the larger teenager.

Sam snuck in one more quick peck on the lips before stepping away. “Excellent, we’ll discuss details later,” Sam replied. They went through the obligatory exchanging of numbers before Sam turned to leave, giving Raiden a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Thank you, really. I promise you will enjoy this."

"If you say so."

And that was that, Sam moved on to wherever the man would move on to, leaving Raiden a blushing mess.

"God damn it," he cursed, slamming his fist into a locker. It wasn’t the fact that he was roped into the situation that was frustrating him.

It was really because he _knew_ he was going to enjoy it, and because he knew that it wasn’t going to end well with his stupid sort-of-crush.


	2. The Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took forever, but it's here! Enjoy <3

"You did _what_?"

"I know it sounds strange, Courtney, but I know you’d do the same."

"Date _him_ ? Uh, no."

"You say that when I know you’ve gone out before with people just for the free food."

"But Samuel Rodrigues? No thank you, I’ll pass on that one."

Raiden sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Courtney could be so unbearably stubborn sometimes.

"This isn’t about your preferences, Courtney," he said with obvious irritation.

"Preferences? Don’t tell me you  _like_ that jerk," Courtney snapped back, arms crossed over her chest as if she was scolding a child.

Raiden rolled his eyes like the child taking the scolding. “Look, it’s my choice to use the resources given to me. Love it or leave it.”

The blonde stared at her friend a few moments longer before giving in. “Alright, whatever. You better not come to me when his womanizing ass dumps you,” she finished, the small smile she gave and the even smaller one she got in return taking away the seriousness of the threat.

They moved on to other subjects before bidding their goodbyes. As Raiden walked away, realization hit him.

Today was Friday.

Well, he was well aware it was Friday, but it was the end of Friday, which meant it was their date. Date? Meeting-thing.

They had agreed that going out somewhere would be too demanding for the circumstances of their relationship, so Sam had insisted that Raiden just come over to his house to hang out. As promised, dinner was on him.

They met up, the same stupid hallway that Raiden blames for this mess, and headed in the direction of Sam’s car. Sam looked casual as always, long black hair in a ponytail with a T-shirt and jeans. He prefers to think that it was just a coincidence that he walked to school this morning so they’d travel in the same car, which happened to be a simple hunter green Kia that must have been at least ten years old.

Speaking of which, Raiden thought, this half-way crush he was already sensing was driving him insane. On one hand, the way that Sam boasts drives him up the wall - and he hasn’t even talked to the guy very much - but on the other, he assumed that something inside of him had decided that it was just going to make his life a little more stressful and force his stomach to lurch whenever he managed to make contact with Sam’s big, light brown eyes and to convince his blood to gather upon his cheeks whenever Sam threw him off guard with flirtatious disses or unusually kind gestures. One said gesture would include Sam opening the car door for him, as dumb as it sounds.

“You’re such a gentleman Sam, really,” Raiden quipped, cheeks still slightly red from the winning half-smirk the other student gave him.

“You have no idea,” he replied. “Would you be more motivated to date me if I told you about my work with the animal shelters on weekends?”

Raiden snorted, getting in the passenger seat as Sam rounded to the driver’s side. Okay, maybe his nature wasn’t as irritating as Raiden thought it would be.

The drive was mostly silent, but it wasn’t a tense one. Well, for Sam it wasn’t. For Raiden the air around him was slightly nervous, anxious mind thinking about just what exactly is he getting himself into. As Sam pulled into his own driveway, Raiden hesitated before he left the car.

“Are you the only one that lives here?” Raiden asked, questioning the previously empty driveway.

“Yes and no,” Sam said at first, leaving Raiden a few moments to be confused. He let out a small huff of laughter at the other’s reaction to his answer - just barely pursed lips and a twitch of his eyebrow - and continued. “My grandfather lives with me, but he runs the dojo. A lot of the time he ends up sleeping there for reasons I’ll never understand.”

Raiden nodded - he knew the solitary life all too well. He lived on his own at that point, being an orphan since he was little and deciding to move away from his adopted parents once he had the ability to. The fact that his grandfather runs a dojo completely explains where Sam’s muscles come from. He didn’t say anything and chose to dutifully follow behind Sam as he unlocked the door and held it open for him.

“Well, this is it," Sam announced, watching Raiden's expression.

It was nothing special, but it was nice. It was definitely fit for comfortable living between two people. Raiden noticed that he was watching him to see what he thought, so he gave a small smile.

"Better than my place, I'll tell you that," he replied, eyes drifting across the room they were in. It seemed like the door in the front immediately opened to a living room, with a kitchen to the left and two hallways, one between the kitchen and living room, and one to the right of it.

Sam encouraged the blonde to sit by sitting at the couch himself and turning the TV on. Some Bruce Lee movie was on, and he seemed to be thinking about leaving it, but he stood up instead. He walked up to the TV and crouched, opening the cabinet below it. Raiden kept an eye on what he was doing when he realized he was pulling out a bunch of video games. For the next couple of hours they played, Sam apparently being  way too good at Street Fighter to be human and Raiden enjoying himself more than he thought he would. Soon the sun lowered until it was late afternoon, and Sam stood up.

"I suppose I should be filling in my end of the deal with food," he started, the statement sounding more like a question. They both agreed and Raiden felt content just watching Sam cook.  _This guy has more talents than I thought._

Sam didn't take too long to finish, making a Brazilian sandwich for each of them that Sam called “bauru,” which Raiden’s never heard of, and placing it on the table. They ate in relative silence, and once they finished, they moved back into the living room and on the couch, waiting for another game to move past the loading screen.

"You know," Raiden began, deciding to feed Sam's ego just a bit. "This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Sam grinned, putting a hand on Raiden's shoulder. "And you're not as much of a diva as I thought you'd be," he shot back, laughing when he was given a dirty look and a smack of his hand. After, though, he froze.

_Shit_ , Sam thought,  _shit that face he's making is too ridiculously cute_.  He felt himself leaning closer towards his face, but stopped just at the point where it really couldn't be played off as anything other than an almost kiss.

That's when Raiden froze, irritated pout dropping into a dumbfounded one.  _Was he_ ,  Raiden blinked, taking note of the caught-red-handed look in Sam's eyes and the faint blush making an appearance even on  Sam's darker skin. He thought for a moment, studying the raven-haired student's face, and said goodbye to all rational thought.

He was already so close, so he finished the gap and lightly pressed his own lips against Sam's.  _I might be screwing myself over but at this point, fuck it_.  As he waited for Sam's brain to catch up with what was happening, Raiden kissed slowly, a hand cupping where Sam's right shoulder and neck met and rubbing it.

Sam let out a gasp when he felt those soft lips again, and exhaled a tiny groan when he realized that it was  _Raiden_ who initiated it. He quickly snapped back to reality and responded, turning the slow and lazy brush of lips into a heated and desperate one. Surprised, Raiden moaned into the kiss, turning his sitting body so that he was facing Sam, and he wrapped his arms around his neck, pushing so that Sam was forced to do the same. He pushed even harder so that their crossed legs had to work around each other and so their chests were pressed together.

"Merda," Sam breathed against Raiden's mouth, who in turn used the opportunity to slip his tongue in Sam's. They brushed and tangled, both intensely fighting for dominance. Sam humored the white-blonde and let him win for tonight, smiled against his mouth as his hands wandered down Raiden's back.

They stayed like that for a while until oxygen was an issue. At that point they broke off, Raiden in his lust-flooded state pushing Sam's head into his neck. He took the hint, starting with gentle kisses and licks along his throat until he found a hotspot; Raiden arched his back just a little it more when he stroked his tongue across the middle of his neck, just off to the right. He breathed a low chuckle and, with little warning, bit into Raiden's neck  _hard_.  Raiden cried out, little grunts escaping as he was gasping for air and as Sam nuzzled the spot in a half-hearted apology.

However, when he felt Sam's fingers wander just below the waistband of Raiden's jeans, he froze.

"W-wait, wait," he muttered, barely audible to Sam's ears but responded all the same. He retracted his hands as if he was touching fire, leaning back so he could look the other in the eye.

_Idiot!_ Raiden's head kept screaming at him, _why'd you stop? Now you're thinking about what you're doing, stop that and_ do this!

_Idiot_ ,  Sam's mind scolded,  _you went too far, he doesn't even like_ _you and you're already trying to get in his pants_.

They stared at each other with glances of confusion and fear, flushed faces, and pupils blown with lust. Now that the mood was gone, both of their half-hard cocks were uncomfortable and even more awkward.

They stayed like that, searching into each other's eyes while their brains assessed the situation.

Sam simply waited, frozen, with their bodies still pressed together but not trapped there as he waited for Raiden to figure out what he was doing. And after what seemed like  years  of tense silence, Raiden leaned into Sam.

"This is enough," the only words that he felt made sense cane out of his mouth. His nose nuzzled just behind the Brazilian student's ear. "I-I'm sorry, I can't-"

"No, no, bonito, this is fine," Sam sputtered before Raiden could make himself feel any worse. "I'm sorry I took it too far."

It sounded strange hearing an honest apology come out of Samuel Rodrigues' mouth, but he liked the sound of it and he liked knowing he wasn't being forced to do anything. Sam leaned back so that they could lay down for a moment, Raiden on top of him, until ten minutes of silence and the occasional brush of lips against Sam's neck when he spoke up.

"This would be a good point to call it a night," he said, slowly sitting up to prevent the other from thinking he was being rejected. "Would you like me to drive you home?"

Raiden nodded, even though he was too trapped in his thoughts to look like anything other than a zombie, and sat for a while until Sam urged him up.

Everything settled down after that, Sam driving while idly chatting about whatever came to mind, and the occasional directions. He pulled into the driveway and stopped there, not sure what to do.

"Well," Sam started, looking over at the passenger seat, "there you go."

"Thanks," Raiden replied, face slightly heating up again. He looked over at Sam and was a bit startled by the emotion in his face. He was staring at the steering wheel but he looked so focused, so unsure of what he should be doing.

He leaned over, turned Sam's head and kissed him just like the last time, light and slow and just gradually adding more emotion to it. He capped it off before it hit the same degree, though, pulling back and glancing at him with a tiny smirk on his face, like he wasn't sure what he was doing but he didn't exactly mind it.

"By the way," Sam groaned, low and deep and  _fuck I'm supposed to get out of the car when his voice sounds like sex_.  "Cover up that hickey."

Oh. Raiden touched where the dull throb was on his neck. He had almost forgotten about it. He glared at him while he wore that fucking shit eating grin.

Sam laughed, moving over to kiss Raiden's cheek in an uncharacteristically sweet gesture, before flicking his hand at him, shooing him out of the car. The corner if Raiden's mouth twitched as he resisted a smile and got out of the car.

They parted, went their separate ways, where the events of the day were sure to catch up with them.

Raiden laid his head against the door of his bedroom, concerned that the moment he let his desire get ahead of him would fuck him over.

Sam was torn between grinning like an idiot or worrying about how he wasn't supposed to fall for the platinum blonde with the bluest eyes he’s ever seen.


	3. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last part of the series! i hope you guys enjoyed the ride.

Three weeks later, and Raiden can safely say that he's been royally fucked, and not literally by Sam.

He doesn't get it, he doesn't understand what went wrong, but he's here at this point where he thinks he's  fallen  for the Brazilian and it's horrible. He knew from the start that this was all an agreement for their own gain and now he's going to regret it ending tomorrow, which he didn't anticipate.

He's sitting in Sam's room on the last night, listening to the conversation being held between him and Monsoon and he's not sure what to do, internally fighting a battle he's still baffled about.

"What an interesting catch, Sam," Monsoon had said, grinning at Raiden like he didn't know about their relationship beforehand. "I thought you both hated each other."

Sam laughed, grabbing the shoulder of the white-blond to the left of him on the bed and grinning. "We're just full of surprises."

Raiden smirked at that for different reasons.

It also baffled him as he leaned his head on Sam's shoulder when he decided to start being so affectionate. It was one thing with Monsoon in the room, but even regardless he still found himself pressed against the Brazilian in some way.

Monsoon smiled despite his eyes portrayed what could only be described as " _oh shit there goes fifty bucks_ , " and stood.

"Well, I guess I'll go," he started, walking towards Sam and plopping the cash in his lap. "And leave you two alone. Have fun." He turned, walking out the door, huffing in annoyance that he was wrong for once.

They sat in silence, Raiden still resting on Sam's shoulder until he spoke.

"Your name really isn't Raiden, is it?" _What a strange thing to ask,_ Raiden thought.

"No, it's not, just like his isn't really Monsoon," Raiden replied, fingers twitching in his lap. "It's Jack," he supplied, knowing he was going to ask for it anyway.

"Well alright then, Jack," Sam grinned, grabbing the stack of money and counting it out. "I believe this is yours, pleasure doing business with you."

When Sam tensed up and started to stand, not Sam nor Raiden himself expected him to grab Sam by the collar of his T-shirt, push him down on the bed and kiss him. Not that either of them were necessarily complaining.

He moved on top of him, lips moving against each other as he pulled on Sam's deep brown hair, who grabbed his hips. They stayed like that for quite some time, heatedly kissing but without tongue, hands frozen in their respective places with the occasional tug or press.

Sam tilted his chin up to break the kiss, face lit in an exasperated smile. "I'm guessing this means that this business isn't over," he growled, hands roaming up and under Raiden's shirt. He redoubled his efforts to take the place of admitting to himself or the Brazilian that he wanted this more than anything, sliding a knee in between Sam's legs, who responded with a groan.

Jack reclaimed their lips again, this time with tongue, nails scratching Sam's scalp as he fiercely encouraged him to explore his own mouth. His hands moved, grabbing fabric on top of his shoulders and pulling Sam into flipping over so Raiden was underneath him. They broke, Sam looking down at Raiden in hesitation.

"Bonito, are you sure if-" he was cut off by Jack snatching one of his hands and sliding it down the waistband of his jeans, blue eyes showing the darkest smolder he's ever seen. It was only another second before Sam pressed himself against Raiden again, one hand teasing the hair just above where Raiden wanted him to be.

Jack responded in turn, eyes observing Sam's expression as he unbuttoned his pants, sliding a hand in and cupping his crotch through a single layer of fabric. Eyebrows furrowed, eyes closed, mouth partially open as he let out quiet noises, hips bucking into the touch. Jack smirked, sliding both hands upward to divest the Brazilian of his shirt and giving him the idea to do the same to the platinum blond.

It wasn't long before they were completely bare, and it wasn't long before Sam leaned away from Raiden's urgent making out again to grab what he needed. A condom and a small bottle found their way to the bed, and he wasted no time in slicking up three of his fingers and pressing the tip of one into Jack.

"Ah, fuck," Raiden choked out, body immediately tensing. Sam shushed him, rocking his hips and his hard cock into the young man below him, distracting him enough to manage two fingers in and scissoring them.

"Almost, almost," Sam cooed, pressing a third in and stretching for just a few moments before leaving. The immediate feeling of emptiness caused Jack to tense more, hips searching upwards for contact.

Sam denied him just long enough so he could put on the condom and fist his own cock until it had enough lube. Then he was back, the head of his dick stretching Raiden open and slowly working its way inside of him.

He paused once he was fully inside, sweetly kissing Jack's lips until he felt the muscles in his stomach relax. Then he moved, slowly, his head moving lower to nip at his lover's neck until he got louder, legs wrapping around his hips and his own hips gently rolling with Sam's rhythm.

It heated up quickly, Sam's weaker thrusts turning into full-powered ones, nearly pulling out fully before ramming back into Raiden. Raiden was louder than he thought he'd be, nails scraping Sam's back and mouth open, moaning with each thrust. Sam felt himself getting close, so a hand pulling on Raiden's hair moved to pump his neglected cock.

"Jack," Sam nearly purred. "I bet no one calls you that. Come, Jack,  come for me because you're  mine  and it's not because of a bet anymore."

Jack's eyes snapped open, looking at the ceiling since the Brazilian was still biting his neck and shoulders, and shuddered as he came, Sam working him through it until he came himself.

Sam froze for a moment before slipping out, looking down at Jack with a widening grin.

"So, how was it," he asked, fingers stroking Jack's cheek. "Are you regretting our partnership?"

Jack rolled his eyes, moving up to kiss Sam's jaw, a hand lazily sliding down his back and over his ass. "I think I can extend our negotiations for a bit longer."

Sam chuckled, teasingly giving the muscles between neck and shoulder a nip and growling into his neck. "I'm glad we see it the same way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr - [bathylas.tumblr.com](http://www.bathylas.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr - [bathylas.tumblr.com](http://www.bathylas.tumblr.com)


End file.
